


I Will Answer All Your Wishes

by lovelarry10



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anniversary, Cats, Ed Psych Louis, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Living Together, M/M, Making Love, Smut, Teacher Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-04 10:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14590950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelarry10/pseuds/lovelarry10
Summary: Prompt: Harry and Louis adopt a cat.Harry has been begging Louis to let him get a cat for a while now, but Louis' always said no because they work, and it wouldn't be fair to leave a pet all alone all day.But when their sixth anniversary comes around, he just might have a surprise for his boyfriend...





	I Will Answer All Your Wishes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annewithane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annewithane/gifts).



> Hope Annewithane likes this, it was a lot of fun to write!
> 
> Title is from McFly's song _All About You._

 

 

“Please Lou? Please?” Harry looked at Louis with wide eyes and frowned when he saw the blank expression on his face as he continued doing the dishes. Louis slotted a clean plate into the rack at the side, flicking his gaze onto Harry’s face, unable to stop a smile crossing his face at the pout on Harry’s lips. It didn’t seem to matter that Harry was a fully grown 22 year old man, he could pout better than Louis’ 4 year old siblings.

“Harry, come on, you know now isn’t the best time, love,” Louis said carefully, hating that he was upsetting Harry more with every refusal. “You’ve just started at the new school, and my job has crazy hours at the moment. It wouldn’t be fair to a cat to leave them alone all day while we work.” He risked another look at his boyfriend who was now glaring at him.

Harry suddenly let out a big sigh and hung his head, reaching for a mug to dry it, setting it down carefully on the side afterwards. “I hate it when you’re right,” he said, sticking out his tongue at Louis, who just laughed. “I just want us to have something together, something to share, you know?” He shrugged slightly, cheeks reddening with his soppy declaration.

“Love, we live together, we share a car, a home, a bed… is that not enough for now?” Louis shook his hands of the excess water and reached for the tea towel, Harry flicking his butt with it, chuckling as Louis squealed at the sting of it. He handed it over and Louis wiped his hands dry, starting to put the plates and mugs away, leaving their kitchen as they liked to find it in the morning; clean and tidy.

“Bed?” Harry said after everything was tidy and Louis nodded, taking Harry’s hand as they climbed the stairs of their small house. They’d moved in together 4 months ago now, and finally, it was starting to feel like their own little home. Harry had taken control of the interior design aspect, and Louis loved the multitude of photos Harry had scattered around, ranging from candid family shots, to posed pictures, and even some of Harry’s arty black and white ones. Their bedroom, though, was Louis’ favourite.

Harry had painted the walls in a soft grey, with a deep green feature wall behind the bedhead. There was a squishy armchair in one corner near the large window that took up one wall, and it felt like Louis and Harry’s little haven of calm, especially at the end of a typically busy work day. Louis watched as Harry removed the many throw pillows he set at the top of the bed each morning before he went to work, and turned down the covers, ready for them both to climb in.

They stripped themselves of their work clothes, hanging everything up (Louis had learnt after Harry started refusing to re-iron things, leaving Louis looking a mess several mornings in a row) before heading to the bathroom to use the loo and brush their teeth together. It was a cosy little nighttime ritual that they both enjoyed, and Louis loved the simplicity and predictability of it. It was such a difference to his own life back at home with his mum, step-dad and myriad of siblings, and he sometimes relished in the peace and quiet of his and Harry’s little home.

They slid between the cool sheets together, Harry quickly shuffling over to snuggle up to Louis as he always did before they slept. Louis raked his fingers through Harry’s dark curls, flicking off his bedside light, plunging the room into a welcome darkness. “So, how was your day babe?” Louis asked, now running his fingers up and down Harry’s bare back.

“Good. Had a lesson observation today by one of the county advisors, but I think it went okay. The kids were on task anyway, and they seemed to enjoy the lesson I planned. Oh, you know Mikey?” Louis nodded, picturing the small boy he and Harry often ran in to at the local supermarket. “His mum’s pregnant again. He came and told me this morning, he seemed excited. I’m hoping when the baby is born his mum will bring them in, could tie it in to one of our lessons I’m sure.”

Louis rolled his eyes, knowing Harry’s real goal. “You just want to hold a baby love, don’t kid yourself.” Harry laughed at that, knowing as usual, Louis had hit the nail on the head. “You’ve got baby fever, I swear it. But seriously, well done today. Always knew you’d make an amazing teacher, and the kids love you.” He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss into Harry’s hairline, feeling his cheeks move as he smiled as Louis kissed him.

“Love you Lou,” Harry said in a sleepy tone, pulling his head up and kissing Louis’ pink lips. When they’d first gotten together, Harry had made Louis promise to never go to bed without a goodnight kiss, and it was something they’d stuck to since then. Even if they were in an argument, Harry always made sure he kissed Louis goodnight, and it did nothing but endear Louis to his boyfriend even more. Harry rolled over, presenting his back to Louis, ready to be the little spoon, the way they always slept.

Louis wrapped an arm over Harry’s side, feeling him take his hand against his chest, linking their fingers together. His mum had walked in on them sleeping like that one night a few years ago, when they stayed over at Louis’, before they moved in together, already a couple for a few years by now. She’d told Louis it was how she knew Harry was his one, because he’d never tolerate anybody else infringing on his sleeping space like Harry did so easily, and Louis didn’t even mind. He’d blushed at his Mum’s revelation, spluttering and about to deny it when he realised she was right, nodding meekly and hugging her tightly, realising he might have only been 21 at the time but he’d found the love of his life.

They’d met one sunny summer afternoon six years ago now. Louis had been dragged into taking his 6 year old twin sisters to their local Brownies fundraiser, armed with a boxful of cakes they’d made with Jay the previous evening, and really, Louis could think of a million things he’d rather do than spend a sunny day with a bunch of crazy, hyped-up-on-sugar 6 and 7 year old girls. He’d reluctantly dropped off the cakes and was now trailing around after the girls, making sure they spent the money Jay had given them wisely, and texting his best friend Zayn, telling him about the hell he was in.

Being that he was on his phone, Louis wasn’t watching where he was going at all, and as he turned a corner, he slammed into another body, hearing the splash of a drink hitting the concrete under their feet.

“Oh shit, I’m so sorry-” Louis gabbled out, shoving his sunglasses up onto his head as he looked at the unfortunate soul who he’d bumped into. Stood in front of him was one of the cutest boys Louis had ever seen, and he was blushing pillarbox red. His ankles and Converse were soaked, and Phoebe and Daisy were practically wetting themselves as they watched Louis dig himself out of the hole he’d somehow gotten into.

“It’s alright, it was an accident,” the boy’s low voice rumbled, and god, if Louis didn’t think that was the most attractive thing he’d ever heard. “No harm done really, it’s sunny so I’ll dry out.” The boy turned to walk away but something in Louis made him reach out and grab the boy’s wrist, stopping him before he could escape. “What-”

“Just wanted to say sorry properly, erm, I’m Louis by the way, brought my sisters here today,” he said, nodding his head towards the girls who were now chatting away to a fellow Brownie, eagerly comparing their new badges.

“Oh right, well, um, I’m Harry. My sister is a Brownie leader and she needed a bit of help setting up, so I offered to hang around and help out.” Harry blushed again as Louis refused to break his gaze, unable to rip his eyes away from the boy’s stunning green eyes.

“That’s really kind of you, helping out I mean. I can’t say I’m relishing the fact I’m spending my day off college here with screaming kids but hey, if it helps me mum out, I’m all for it.” Harry smiled at that, rubbing a hand quickly on Louis’ arm.

“Same, my sister’s the best person I know, she’s always giving, never taking, so I like to help out when I can. But, wow, you’re in college?”

“Yeah, I’m studying psychology, want to get into ed psych when I’m done,” Louis said proudly. “What about you, what are you studying? You at the Central as well?”

“Erm, not quite. I’m at St Stephen’s…” Harry trailed off, sure Louis wouldn’t want anything more to do with him now he’d revealed that.

“Oh. You’re still in school? How old are you?”

“16,” Harry said defensively. “I’m 17 next February. Age doesn’t bother me Louis, I hope you can see past that?” Louis had nodded, and the conversation between the pair carried on eagerly until Phoebe ran over to Louis moaning that she was hungry and begging for a burger. Louis sighed and went to say bye to Harry, reluctant to leave his new friend behind.

“I'm 18, 19 at the end of the year. So, erm, can I have your number?” Louis had asked nervously, reaching for the phone he’d put in his pocket when his conversation with Harry had continued earlier on. He handed it over, watching a frown appear across Harry’s face as he fiddled with the device in his hands.

“Erm, why?” Harry had asked, and Louis laughed at that.

“Because I’d like to get to know you a bit more, maybe take you out sometime?” Louis clapped a hand over his mouth, surprised the words had escaped despite the fact they’d been weaving through his brain for the past 20 minutes or so. Harry bit his lip at that and nodded, tapping his digits and handing it back to Louis, who quickly dialled it, ensuring Harry had his number to.

And honestly, that had been it. They’d texted non-stop for a week until Louis had persuaded Harry to go out on a date with him, and he’d even met Harry’s mum, ensuring her that he only had good intentions towards her son, and from then on, Louis had been smitten. The age difference had quickly been forgotten about, and both families had gotten on well when they’d had a joint barbecue a year after Louis and Harry had officially become a couple. They’d finally started house-hunting when Harry had secured his first teaching job, a year 1 class in the local primary school and they had two incomes coming in.

The house they’d found was tiny, just a small 2 bedroom terrace but it was perfect for them. They’d sat down with their mums, making a financial plan to ensure they could afford to live together, and both Anne and Jay had been impressed with how grown-up the boys had seemed, keen to make this work so they could finally move out and have their own home. They’d moved in 2 months later, and were now about to celebrate their fifth month anniversary of living together. For each month’s milestone, Harry had cooked them a special meal, and Louis loved how excited he still was to be living with his boyfriend.

Lately though, Harry had been begging Louis for a pet. Well, a cat to be more precise. He’d had to leave his precious Misty at home when he’d left, Anne telling him that it wouldn’t be fair to uproot her since she’d lived there all her life, and Louis had hated watching the tears fall when Harry said goodbye to her. Louis liked the idea of having a pet around the house, but he thought it wasn’t practical. Harry worked long hours at school, and Louis spent his days travelling across the county to visit various schools in his capacity as an Educational Psychologist. Harry always beamed with pride whenever he told anyone what his boyfriend did, and it never failed to make Louis blush.

Louis knew, however, that his resolve was weakening, and that sooner or later, he would give in to Harry and let him get a cat. Harry had clearly thought it through, telling Louis he wanted a rescue cat ideally, to give something a home that would otherwise be lonely, and in that moment, Louis had never loved him more. He could have said he wanted a cute ball-of-fluff, a newborn kitten but no, Harry had wanted to give love to something who had nothing. That just summed up his boyfriend really.

*****

The next few weeks passed by quietly, Louis and Harry both hugely busy at work, and Harry had indeed cooked them a special meal for the fifth month anniversary of moving into their home. They’d made love together in bed that night, Louis taking Harry apart bit by bit, enjoying the fact the house was theirs, and they didn’t have to fear being walked in on, and disturbed mid-sex as they had sometimes been when they’d tried to discreetly be intimate in their respective homes.

Their 6 year anniversary of being a couple was rapidly approaching, and Louis had decided that his present to Harry was going to be a cat. Sort of. He was keen for Harry to choose the cat he wanted, and had made a few appointments at the local animal shelters for the Saturday after their anniversary, already excited to see Harry’s reaction when he realised he could finally have the pet he’d always wanted. Louis wasn’t sure what it was that had made him give in, but all he wanted in life was to make his boy happy, and if this did it, well, even better.

Louis knew Harry had been thinking about babies lately too, chattering on about Mikey’s Mum’s belly after the recent parent’s evening, and Louis thought he was still too young to even consider having children just yet, although he knew they were definitely in his and Harry's future, without a doubt. He hoped the cat would be a good stop-gap, something for Harry to love and nurture for a few years while they saved up some money for a bigger home, something suitable to bring a baby home to one day. The thought made Louis smile as he shovelled in his toast, watching Harry chop the fruit up for his packed lunch.

“What you smiling at?” Harry said, grinning over at his handsome boyfriend, sealing the lid of his pink lunch box and putting it into his leather satchel Louis had bought him as a congratulations present when he’d graduated with his PGCE. The buttery leather was worn and soft now, the monogrammed HES on the flap starting to fade with use but Harry loved it, and knew he would use it everyday until it simply fell apart at the seams. If Harry was entirely honest, he was hoping the bag would last just about long enough that Louis would need to buy him a new one, hopefully monogrammed HET this time around.

“You,” Louis answered with a shrug, sipping down the last of his perfectly made tea (damn, his boy made good tea) and headed to the sink, leaving his plate and mug in there. He walked over to Harry then and wrapped his arms around his waist, kissing his neck. “Looking forward to seeing you later on, always love when I get to see you in action.” Louis had to visit a child in the Year 5 class at Harry’s school, and he always loved getting to come to Harry’s place of work, to meet the staff he spent his days with.

“Well, you might get some other action later if you’re lucky,” Harry teased, nudging his hips backwards to push Louis away, drawing a groan out of the other man. “I gotta go babe, got that meeting with Jen before the kids get in. Love you so much, you know.” Harry kissed Louis, pressing their lips together with a little more force than necessary, but he loved it, loved being close and intimate with his boyfriend, his favourite person in the world.

“I know. Love you more.” Louis said, laughing as Harry rolled his eyes at the comeback. “See you later, yeah?” Harry nodded and blew a kiss as he finally left the house, closing their front door with a quiet click, and Louis followed just ten minutes later, his own rucksack swinging from his shoulder as he headed to their car.

*****

“Happy anniversary, my beautiful boy,” Louis whispered into Harry’s ear, the one that wasn’t mushed into the pillow, curls tumbling behind it. Louis loved when Harry wore his hair down at home. He always kept it slicked back in a neat bun for work, but when he got home, Louis loved nothing more than to coax it from it’s hair tie and let Harry’s curls run free around his shoulders, exactly how he loved them to. He ran his fingers through Harry’s dark hair, moving them slowly out of his face, kissing his cheek softly.

Harry took in a deep breath and stretched his body a bit, hand coming into contact with Louis’ bicep making his eyes open, grinning as he connected with Louis’ own cerulean blue eyes, staring deep into his own. He arched his neck slightly, trying to get a kiss from Louis and sighed into it as he succeeded, the feel of their warm lips meeting sending shivers down his spine. He lazily lifted his arms and wrapped them around Louis, pulling him on top of him, hoping that they could spend the day in bed together just like this.

“Mmm, happy anniversary Lou,” Harry rumbled, voice low and raspy as he’d just woken up. Louis carefully climbed off him and laid down beside him, pushing his body up close to Harry’s bare one. His hands roamed below the sheets, coming to their usual resting place on Harry’s hips, where the laurel’s he’d had tattooed last summer sat. Ever since he’d gotten his first tattoo on his 18th birthday, with Louis of course, Harry had been addicted. Louis loved the images that littered his boyfriend’s body, but his favourite had to be the small LT at the top of Harry’s inner thigh he’d got for Louis’ 21st birthday. A secret between the pair of them. Louis loved sucking love bites into it, and Harry loved it when he did. He had an idea that Harry wanted to take his name when they eventually got married, and he was planning on surprising Harry with a HT on him somewhere too. Part of him couldn’t wait for that day, although he was never one to wish time away. Every moment with Harry was precious, and he treasured each day they got to share, that he got to love Harry in the way he deserved.

“Can I be inside you today, need to have you-” Harry rumbled out and Louis nodded. They were both versatile - neither had a preference when it came to sex, and when one of them asked for something, it was because they needed it and the other was happy to comply. It was like this in every aspect of their relationship really, and Louis loved how much of a partnership they were, even now, all these years later.

“Course babe,” Louis said, reaching over to grab a condom and lube from his bedside drawer. He carefully put both items down next to him on the mattress and watched as Harry undressed him slowly, like he was unwrapping a most precious gift. “Love you so much, more every day I reckon.” Harry smiled softly at him as he threw Louis’ boxers to the floor, very quickly followed by his own. Harry picked up Louis’ leg and kissed the delicate bones of his ankle, working his way up with his lips until he reached the crease where his groin met his hip, and repeated the motion with the other leg, avoiding where Louis needed to be touched most.

“You are so fucking gorgeous, and all mine, aren’t you Lou?” Harry mumbled, running his tongue over Louis’ hip bone now. Louis writhed around underneath him and nodded, loving when Harry got a little possessive like this, as he often did on their anniversary.

“Yours, Haz, forever,” he breathed out, watching as Harry lubed up the fingers of his right hand, teasing as he ran it down between Louis’ cheeks, circling around where he could breach Louis and begin opening him up. “Haz, don’t tease, need you, please-” He gasped as Harry pushed his first finger in, not holding back, just as he knew Louis liked. Louis liked the burn, the stretch around Harry’s fingers as he pumped in and out, and he begged for more, until Harry gave in and gave him a second and third finger. “Harry, I’m ready, please-”

Harry smirked at him and nodded, grabbing the condom and ripping the foil packet open with his teeth. He threw it to the floor as he rolled it down his length, hissing slightly at how the touch of his own hand felt, and shuffled closer on his knees to Louis. He touched the skin of Louis’ thigh then, and bent to kiss his knee as he lined up, trailing the head of his cock against Louis’ rim, teasing once more. Slowly, gently, he pushed forwards, not taking his eyes off Louis where they were boring into him, pulling him in, mesmerising him as they always did.

“God, feel so good baby, always wanna be with you, inside you,” Harry muttered as he angled his body over Louis’, holding his hands next to his head as he flicked his hips, letting his cock glide in and out of Louis, the sensation just right for both of them. “Can’t believe I’m so lucky, I’ve got you, had you for 6 years-”

“Got me always-” Louis interrupted, closing his eyes as Harry started to kiss him again, tenderly and with such love, Louis felt a little overwhelmed. Sex between them was always something special, whether it was slow and gentle morning sex before work when they woke up and had time for it, or quickies on the sofa when they were so turned on they couldn’t even make it up to bed. But when it was like this, it was perfect, and Louis wished they could go on forever. His love for Harry knew no bounds when they were together like this, and he was always more certain than any other time that Harry was his forever.

“Lou, get on top, want you to ride me-” Harry said, and slipped out of Louis with a wince. He quickly got onto his back and watched with blown pupils as Louis straddled him, hovering above his cock. Louis took Harry’s length in his hand and held it steady as he sunk down before moving his hands to Harry’s chest, supporting himself in the rise and fall of his body, Harry’s hand now resting on his hips. “Yeah, love to watch you ride me, love you baby-”

Louis just murmured his reply, chasing the impending feeling of his orgasm now, Harry’s cock so deep inside him it felt like he was being impaled by it. He rocked back and forth, using the powerful muscles of his thighs to lift himself and drop back down, drawing the most glorious noises out of Harry. They worked together, Harry shifting to plant his feet on the bed so he could thrust up, and things became frantic for a few minutes until Louis cried out, coming untouched as Harry guided him up and down.

“Fuck- so hot, my Lou, love you, Louis!” Harry cried out as he spilled into the condom, rocking Louis’ now over-sensitive body as he rode out the waves of his orgasm, letting Louis eventually collapse down onto him when they were both entirely spent. Louis begrudgingly lifted himself off, letting Harry’s cock slide out of him, removing the condom from his boyfriend and tying it, throwing it in the direction of the bin in the corner of the room.

He laid back down on the bed and pulled Harry against him, laying Harry’s sweaty head against his chest, running his fingers through his long curls. He sighed out deeply, releasing the air that had been buried deep inside his lungs, and smiled to himself. There was nothing better than starting the day with amazing sex, and it being their anniversary just made it all the more special. He pressed a kiss to Harry’s forehead then, and whispered quiet words of love to him, words only for Harry’s ears. He knew Harry knew all of these things but he still loved to say them, loved how they made Harry blush. Harry returned the sentiments, and neither of them were in a rush to move, keen to stay in bed and treat each other all day, but Louis knew they had to get a move on in order for Harry to get his present.

They stumbled out of bed, hands linked and they showered together, taking their time to wash each other, Louis washing Harry’s hair so carefully, making sure not to get the soap in his eyes, enjoying working Harry’s pear scented conditioner through his locks before they emerged, fluffy pale blue towels wrapped around their waists as they got ready for the day. All Harry knew so far was that Louis was taking him somewhere, but that was about the extent of it. He dressed into some comfy jeans and an ‘Imagine Dragons’ band t-shirt from when he’d surprised Louis with tickets last year. It had been an amazing night, and while Harry wasn’t usually one to buy merch from concerts, he wanted some sort of memento of their great night.

They headed out to the car and conversation flowed easily between them, Louis telling Harry about a couple of the children he’d worked with that week, talking through a few of his ideas, Harry throwing in a couple of his own. Harry didn’t recognise the area they were in, not having paid much attention as his eyes had been on Louis for most of the trip, but even so, it felt a bit strange to him to be out in the middle of nowhere with no idea where he was. Thank God Louis wasn’t the sort of person to throw him out of the car and abandon him.

Louis turned the car onto a small dirt road then, and Harry was really confused by now. However, as they got ever closer, he saw a small sign and his eyes widened, almost comically. He reached across the divide and grabbed at Louis’ thigh so hard with his fingertips, it made his boyfriend jump.

“No. Fucking. Way.” He said, a look of disbelief flashing across his face, taking in Louis’ smirk from where he sat behind the wheel. He sat up eagerly, neck craning as he tried to take in his surroundings, desperate to see if it was really true. They passed the sign and he practically squealed in his seat, and Louis thought this was quite probably the best idea he had ever had in his life.

“Louis, this isn’t a joke, right? I mean, you wouldn’t bring me here and not let me have a cat, right?” Harry turned in his seat as Louis pulled their car into a parking space, facing him as well. Louis reached out and took Harry’s hands in his own, smiling softly at the love of his life.

“Of course I’m serious, love. I know how much you’ve wanted a cat, and, well, I think we should just do it. Perhaps we’ll look at getting an older one or something that won’t mind being at home all day while we’re working. Just want you to be happy sweetheart.” Harry surged forward and kissed Louis heartily, moving their lips together before he pulled away, eager to get out of the car and get going.

“Best boyfriend ever!” Harry exclaimed with a beaming smile, one that made his dimple pop and his eyes shine. He jumped out of the car and ran around, grabbing Louis’ hand and marching them into the rescue centre. As much as Louis knew Harry loved kittens, he knew his kind-hearted boyfriend loved the idea of giving a home to a cat who desperately needed one more. He’d phoned up earlier in the week, booking them an appointment so they could look around and choose a cat that would suit them. Actually, it was pretty much going to be all Harry’s choice, and Louis was content with that. If Harry was happy, so was he.

Louis followed Harry up the winding path leading to the building, and already he could hear the endless mews of the cats within, and he couldn’t help the pull at his heartstrings he felt then, thinking of how all these animals wanted was a home. Harry stopped by the doorway and took Louis’ hand as they walked in together, stopping at the reception desk, waiting quietly for the lady behind it to finish her phone call.

“Hi, can I help you guys?” she asked when she’d hung the phone, sending the pair a big grin. Harry automatically turned to Louis, as he often did in these situations, and Louis stepped up.

“Yeah, I called last week and booked an appointment for today,” he began, the lady nodding and opening her diary.

“Okay love, what name was it under?” Louis swallowed heavily, knowing Harry would have something to say about the name he’d given.

“Um, Tomlinson-Styles,” he said, eyes flying over to Harry who met his, a smirk on his face now. The lady nodded again and ticked them off, before picking up the phone and letting someone at the other end of it know there were two people here to tour the cattery. They took a seat together on the small sofa against one wall, and Harry shuffled closer to Louis, pressing their thighs close together, hands still linked and resting on Louis’ thigh now.

“So… Tomlinson-Styles, huh?” Harry whispered, pecking Louis’ cheek as he did so. Louis just shrugged, keeping his gaze firmly on the wall opposite, pretending to find the poster about cat immunisations incredibly fascinating. Harry squeezed his hand and put his lips up to Louis’ ear. “Hope it’ll be soon.”

Louis stilled, but was snapped out of his reverie when another young lady came through then, calling the pair of them over with a soft smile. Her uniform was covered in many stray hairs, and they followed her down a corridor, Harry’s eyes flying around at the sight of all the animals waiting on a little attention.

“Your, um, boyfriend?” she questioned, looking over at the pair of them, pleased when they nodded. “Sorry, your boyfriend said you were probably looking for a slightly older cat to home?” she asked them, directing her gaze at Harry who nodded, pleased Louis knew him so well. They arrived at a large room, row upon row of cages in front of them, and suddenly it all felt a little daunting.

Harry wondered how on earth he was meant to pick just one of them, part of him wanting to load them all into their car and take home, despite how impractical that would be. Louis allowed him to take the lead, stepping back behind Harry, watching as he stepped slowly around the room, looking at the animals. Some were sleeping on cushions, others were pacing around, tails high in the air, and some just stood in front of the metal bars, waiting for some attention from the passing humans.

Half an hour later, it seemed Harry was no closer to a decision. Louis had given up and was slumped on the floor, flicking through the apps on his phone, a little bored if he was being honest.

“Are there any that you feel you’d like to get a bit closer with?” Maggie, the lady Louis had spent a while chatting to said to Harry then, who span around, surprised at her words. “I can take a couple out if you’d like to get to know them a bit more, give them a cuddle?”

Harry nodded and pointed at a few cages, indicating the ones he was more drawn to. He loved them all, yes, but there was something about the two he pointed at that made him feel something. Maggie told him to sit on the floor so he did so quickly, next to Louis as she opened the cage doors, letting them come out at their own pace. The black one Harry had been looking at did so straight away, darting over Harry and Louis’ jean clad legs, and they smiled at each other, rubbing the cat between the ears.

“That’s Smokey, we found him on the street with a mangled leg about 6 months ago. He’s healed well, but he wasn’t chipped so we had nowhere to take him when he was all better.” Louis nodded knowingly, watching as Harry interacted for a few moments before turning his attention back to the shy skinny looking cat nestled against the wall, watching them with big yellow eyes. The grey fur was a soft dove colour, and Louis thought she looked beautiful. At least he assumed it was a girl, it almost looked too pretty to be a boy.

“That’s Bella,” Maggie began, pointing at the cat Harry was now slowly crawling towards. She turned to Louis and continued talking. “We were left her by one of our donors when she passed away. Bella’s been really shy ever since, doesn’t really like contact with anyone so we’ve struggled to home her. She’s probably going to end up being one of our permanent residents-” She stopped talking as she took in Louis’ shocked gaze, and the direction of his pointing finger.

Harry was now sat cross-legged on the floor just a few inches from Bella, and the pair watched in amazement as the cat got to her feet, padding silently across to Harry, who didn't move, determined not to scare her off. She sniffed at Harry’s hands that were laid on his thighs, and put up one paw, resting it on the black denim encasing Harry’s toned thigh. A few minutes later, she felt brave enough to climb onto Harry’s legs, and he gently stretched out a hand, rubbing the back of his index finger between her ears, feeling her purr rumble low in her tummy as she settled down, curling up against him.

“I think she’s found her home,” Louis mumbled, snapping a quick photo of the pair on his phone. Harry was looking down at the animal in his lap with what Louis could only describe as love in his eyes, completely mesmerised.

“That’s, god, that’s amazing. She’s never acted like that before, she always shies away from all of us, doesn’t like to be touched,” Maggie said, still a little stunned. “She’s a housecat, used to being on her own so you don’t have to worry about that. She’ll be quite happy curled up in bed or on your sofa all day if you aren’t about. She’s a lonely old girl really. I take it you guys want her?”

Harry looked over to Louis and smiled, knowing that would have alleviated his boyfriend’s worries somewhat. Louis returned the smile so Harry looked back over to Maggie and nodded. “We haven’t got anything for her at home, so can we leave her here while we go shopping and grab some stuff? I know you close soon so perhaps we can come back tomorrow?” Maggie nodded and watched in awe as Harry kept the animal close to his body as he stood, Bella’s tongue flicking out to graze across Harry’s hand. He carefully helped her back into her cage and watched as she settled back against a ratty old lilac blanket that was bunched up towards the back of her little home.

“That’s from her home from before,” Maggie said, sliding the lock into place. “Home comforts and smells help our animals, you’ll probably need to take it with you I’m afraid.”

“That’s fine,” Louis said, stood at the sink now, the pair of them washing their hands, as was the catteries policy. Harry was more reluctant to leave, stepping back over to the cage a few more times before Louis practically dragged him out, Harry waving at Bella as they left, a big smile on his face that Louis was sure wouldn’t leave for a while to come. They thanked Maggie and promised to return tomorrow, the woman handing them a list of things they needed to go and buy before they came back the next day.

Louis got behind the wheel and pointed the car in the direction of the town, heading for the big Pets at Home store they hadn’t visited before. Twenty minutes later they pulled up outside, and before they got out, Harry span around and pressed a quick kiss to Louis’ lips.

“This is literally the best present you’ve ever given me,” Harry said, his eyes sparkling with happiness. Louis loved that he’d put that smile there, and couldn’t wait to see how much bigger it would get when they bought their new pet home tomorrow. “I love you, Louis. So much.”

“I love you too, you soppy git,” Louis said with a chuckle, pecking Harry’s lips again before getting out of the car. He waited at the bonnet for Harry to get out and they linked fingers as they went in, Harry grabbing a trolley from the line near the entrance of the shop. They looked around until they found the cat section, and Louis pulled the list Maggie had given him out of his back pocket. He glanced down it, getting a quick idea of what they needed before steering Harry and the trolley in the right direction.

“Okay, well bed, collar and bowls are up to you babe,” he said to Harry, who was taking in the vast selection of things in front of him, surprised by exactly many things you could buy for a cat. He reached for a few things, throwing them into the trolley while Louis wandered off down the aisle, stopping in front of the selection of cat foods, picking up a couple of boxes and trying to compare then, coming to the conclusion that they were actually the same thing in different boxes. He chose a couple of different boxes along with a bag of dry food and added them to Harry’s rapidly growing pile in the trolley.

“Erm, have we won the lottery and you haven’t told me?” Louis questioned, trying to add up in his head how much this was going to cost.

“Lou, she needs to feel at home, and that means she needs nice things. We only need to get most of this once, yeah?” Louis sighed reluctantly, knowing he’d already lost this one. He watched as Harry grabbed a big fluffy lavender coloured bed and added it to the top of the cart, and snatched the list from Louis’ hand, running his eyes down it, mentally ticking things off. “Okay, looks like we have everything.”

“Well we bloody better have, you’ve bought half the sodding shop Haz,” Louis said, grabbing the trolley in one hand and Harry in the other, marching them towards the exit before anything else caught his boyfriends eye. They loaded their items up onto the conveyor belt and Louis packed it all at the other end, proud of himself when he only winced slightly as he put his credit card into the chip and pin machine, paying for the goods. Louis knew the amount would come out of their joint account anyway, but even so, it seemed a lot of money to spend on a tiny animal.

They headed back to the car and piled everything into the boot before driving home and lugging it all back inside through the front door. It took them two trips to get everything in, and while Louis grabbed his laptop, knowing he had a few reports to write, Harry sat down on the living floor, surrounded by carrier bags and numerous cat toys. He unpacked everything slowly, clipping off tags and price labels, setting up the new bed in the corner of the room, gently placing a couple of soft toys in there.

For some reason, Louis’ mind wandered to the idea of Harry preparing a cot in a nursery, smoothing down fresh pale pink cotton sheets, folding tiny babygro’s, and draping soft blankets over the side of the cot. The image came all too easily to him, and he shivered at the visual of Harry with their own baby girl, holding her close, kissing her soft head as he laid her down.

“Lou? Yoo hoo…” Harry said then, waving a hand in front of Louis’ face, snapping him back to reality. He knew his cheeks were burning so he smiled quickly at Harry, diverting his gaze quickly to the screen in front of him, pulling up the report for the Year 3 boy he had seen last week, determined to finally finish it off. “Alright babe? Not having second thoughts about the cat, are you?” Louis hated how worried his boyfriend was then, biting his lip between his teeth, fretting in his mind.

“What? No, definitely not. Just being silly love,” Louis said, and Harry got up from the floor, stumbling across and landing in Louis’ lap on the sofa. He shuffled around until he was straddling Louis, legs bracketing the smaller ones underneath, and he bent his head into a kiss. They kissed lazily for a moment until Harry pulled away, running a gentle hand down Louis’ cheek, smiling at him, gazing deep into his eyes.

“This is the nicest thing you’ve ever done for me, Lou,” he said quietly, pecking his lips again. “I mean, I know you weren’t hugely into the idea of getting a cat but you’ve done this for me, to make me happy. That means the world, just like you mean the world to me. I love you so much, you know that, yeah?” Louis just nodded, feeling a little overwhelmed at Harry’s sudden show of emotion. “I feel like when we bring Bella home we’ll be like a little family. And I’ve always wanted that with you. Always dreamt about everything with you, a home, a family, and you’re making it all come true, bit by bit. I love you for that, for everything, really.”

Louis sniffed, and for once didn't mind the familiar sting of tears burning behind his eyelids, wanting Harry to know how deeply his words were affecting him. He kneaded the slight pudge at his boyfriend’s hips with his delicate fingers, and Harry ducked his head again, capturing Louis’ lips in a soft kiss. “I love you too, Haz. I’m glad I make you happy, that’s all I want. You’re mine and I wanna look after you.”

“You do, so well. Take me to bed, Lou. Want you to show me I’m yours.” Louis nodded and Harry stood up, lacing his fingers with Louis and led him up the stairs, closing the bedroom door behind them. Louis stepped over then, crowding into Harry’s space and started pulling at the bottom of his t-shirt until it was up and over his head, landing in a puddle on their bedroom floor. His skinny jeans quickly followed, Louis well practised at getting them off his boyfriend’s long legs by now, and he hooked his fingers in the waistband of Harry’s ‘Calvin Klein’ boxers, teasing the soft skin just below them.

“What do you want, babe?” Louis whispered, kissing up the side of Harry’s neck, along his jaw, feeling Harry shiver in response. “Tell me what you want, I’ll give it to you, I’ll give you anything.”

“You, just want you, wanna feel you inside me,” Harry practically purred, bucking his hips up as Louis’ hand further slipped into his underwear, the back of his fingers grazing the soft skin of his hardening cock. He gasped as Louis squeezed slightly, and pulled Louis’ lips closer, forcing his tongue between them, a moan escaping. Louis pulled Harry’s underwear off as he stumbled them both backwards towards the bed, and let Harry lay down, crawling over on top of him after he’d shed his own clothes.

Louis opened him up slowly and carefully, trying to show Harry how much he loved him with his actions, how he adored that Harry’s body was so responsive to him, that he knew exactly what to do to make Harry writhe around on their sheets. They’d been together so long now they could play each other’s bodies so well, and there was something so perfect about that intimacy and knowledge, Louis craved it more and more each time he got to take his boyfriend to bed. When he was a teenager, he used to scoff at the idea of meeting one person and only wanting to be with them, sure he would be the sort of man who’d date around, choosing to have fun rather than settling down.

Instead, he’d been exactly what he thought he would never be. He’d met the boy he would fall in love with more each day when he was only 18, and that was it. He’d never so much as looked at anyone else, and had a deep rooted contentment that transferred easily into other aspects of his life. The reality of buying a house with Harry at just 25 wasn’t frightening, instead it felt completely right. Everything about being with Harry felt right, and Louis was already planning things for the near future that would have had the old him running for the hills - marriage, children, forever.

“Louis, please, I’m ready-” Harry breathed out, his torso covered with a thin sheen of sweat, and Louis dipped down, running his tongue from Harry’s collarbones to his belly button, making Harry groan, fingers tangling in his hair. Louis thought Harry never looked more beautiful that when he was naked, glowing in the soft light from the window, ready for Louis to take. Louis reached across for a condom from the bedside drawer but Harry shook his head, bringing Louis’ wrist back to the bed, kissing the inside of it with his beautiful lips. “Not today, wanna feel you Lou.”

Louis nodded in understanding. They’d been each others firsts and while they still usually used condoms since it avoided mess and was just more convenient, there were times they happily went without, and Louis knew how much Harry preferred sex when he was bare inside him. He coated himself in lube so he wouldn’t hurt Harry and lined up, grabbing Harry’s hand as he pressed in slowly, not breaking the gaze they were each holding.

“God, I love you,” Louis breathed out as he finally pushed all the way in, hips resting against Harry’s ass, not moving, just relishing the feeling of Harry’s warmth around him. As Harry reached up and pulled him down into a kiss, Louis began to rock his hips gently, the glide enough to give them both pleasure without being too much. They mumbled words of love as Louis made love to Harry, kissing, touching, stroking his body as he moved inside him, lips brushing together each time Louis lowered his head, Harry’s green orbs looking at him with such love.

“So perfect for me, never want anyone else, never want anyone but you..” Harry mumbled as Louis started to thrust a little quicker then, chasing the orgasm that was starting to burn low inside him. Harry hooked his feet up around Louis’ back, pulling him deeper and moaned when Louis’ cock grazed against his spot, scrunching his eyes up as shocks rang out through his body. Nothing in the world felt better than Louis being inside him. Sure, he loved being able to be inside Louis, but the feeling of completeness he got from Louis being inside his body was like no other.

Louis got up onto his knees a little more, changing the angle and making it even better for the pair of them. He reached down between their bodies and wrapped one hand around Harry’s cock, wanting to bring him to release as well as himself, the other hand still clutching Harry’s beside his head. Their bodies rocked together, the sound of kisses and heavy breaths filling the room as Louis drove deeper into Harry, and all too soon, he came with a cry of Harry’s name, still stroking Harry’s cock until he came too, passionately kissing Louis through his high.

Louis loved that while they could have quick and dirty sex on the living room floor or over the kitchen table, they could also have sex like this too, where they showed each other how much they still loved and wanted each other. He pressed a few quick kisses to Harry’s lips before he getting started to pull out, the motion aided by how he’d filled Harry up with his own come, peering down between his boyfriend’s legs to see the sight he loved. Harry smiled bashfully but let Louis look, no secrets or things to hide from each other now.

Louis flopped down on the bed next to Harry and held his hand, turning his head so he could look at the man he loved. His thighs ached with the exertion of thrusting and maintaining position for so long, but it was a good ache, one he welcomed. Harry would be feeling it later on too, and they smiled coyly at each other, Harry throwing out an arm, inviting Louis to come closer and cuddle up. “You’re the best, you know that? I’m glad I met you six years ago, glad you took Pheebs and Dais to the Brownie thing. Hate thinking about what would have happened if you hadn’t gone,” Harry said, kissing Louis’ sweaty forehead.

“Ah, we’d have found each other somehow love, we’re meant to be, you know that. I really do believe I was destined for you, and you for me. Ah, look what you did, you made me all soppy, Styles!” Harry laughed, a loud cackle that made Louis join in. They laid there for a while, chatting easily before Louis’ tummy rumbled loudly, prompting Harry to say he needed to make a start on the dinner. Louis offered to take him out, but cooking their anniversary dinner was a tradition Harry enjoyed too much to break.

In the end, it was amazingly cooked steak and homemade chips that Harry made, and Louis devoured his entire portion hungrily. They watched a movie together on the sofa, curled up under a blanket before they headed to bed, sharing a shower before they climbed into their bed, making quick work of changing the sheets before they fell asleep. Harry was keen for tomorrow to come, and even Louis couldn’t deny the bubble of excitement as he closed his eyes, willing sleep to finally come.

*****

The next morning, Louis stirred, blinking heavily as he rolled over, intent on hugging his boyfriend. He frowned when his arm encountered nothing but cold sheets, and he sat up, listening out for the familiar sounds of Harry downstairs. He got up out of the bed and stretched, his thighs still aching from their amazing sex yesterday and pulled on a t-shirt, stumbling down the stairs and trying to wipe some of the sleep from his eyes.

He smiled at the sight of the new cat bed in the corner of the living room, and headed for the kitchen, the smell of Harry’s usual morning coffee drawing him in, knowing a pot of tea would be waiting for him. He headed outside in the summer sunshine to find Harry sat at the wooden table they’d bought a few weeks back for mornings exactly like this. Harry had his eyes closed and his head tilted back, face absorbing the sun’s rays, letting them warm in. Louis crept closer on his tiptoes and pressed a kiss to Harry’s forehead. He watched as Harry’s eyes flew open, a grin enveloping his face as he pushed his head further back, telling Louis wordlessly he wanted a kiss on his lips as well. Louis happily obliged and sat in the chair next to Harry’s reaching for his hand.

“You’re up early love,” he mused, reaching for the pot of tea under the cosy in the middle of the table and pouring himself a cup, pouring in just a dash of milk from the little jug. Harry loved these little touches, old fashioned things like a teapot and jug of milk, and Louis loved that he still loved playing house with him, the novelty of living together still not having worn off.

“Excited, I think,” Harry said with a grin, sipping at his cooling coffee. He had segments of orange on a plate in front of him, and he picked one up, putting it up between his lips, chewing slowly. Louis headed inside for a second, grabbing some coco pops and a bowl before rejoining Harry outside. “I can’t believe we’re getting Bella today, it’s like a dream come true, Lou. Like, us getting a pet is like we’re growing up or something, settling down.”

Louis chuckled at that, sipping up a spoon of chocolate milk from his bowl. “Haz, we’ve literally bought a house and we live together, but getting a cat means we’re settling down?!”

“Heyyyyy! Don’t be mean, Lou. I just think that having a pet is a big responsibility, we have to take care of her and she’ll rely on us. A bit like…” he tailed off, cheeks slightly pink as he looked out over their small little garden. Harry enjoyed gardening, and he did a pretty good job of it too, keeping the flowerbeds neat and full of colourful blooms, while Louis pushed the lawnmower around once every couple of weeks when he could be bothered. He wasn’t the outdoorsy type, really.

“Like a baby?” Louis pressed, and Harry nodded, still not meeting Louis’ gaze. “You’re not the only one who’s been thinking of things like that, love. Trust me. I’m older than you remember, I’ve been thinking about it for a while if I’m honest.” Harry raised his head a last, a little surprise written over his face at Louis’ honesty.

“Yeah?” he mumbled, smiling slightly now. “I know we’re young so now isn’t the time, but I want that, Lou. I want us to have kids one day, to bring a baby back here or wherever we live. Always wanted that with you, even since I was 16.”

“I know. But until then, you’ll have Bella and you’ll have to make do,” Louis teased, pushing his chair back with the back of his knees as he picked up their used crockery and headed with it into the kitchen. “Think Maggie said they open at 10 today, so we can head down there for about 11?”

“Looooooou, that’s ages away,” Harry whined, following him into the kitchen and closing the patio doors behind him. “Everything’s set up for her, can’t we just go soon?”

Louis crowded him against the worktop and smirked before capturing Harry’s lips in a kiss. “Well, I can think of a few things to waste away a bit of time..” he teased, grinding his crotch forward against Harry’s, who moaned in response. “Come on then… get that ass upstairs!” He shrieked as Harry slapped his bum lightly as he headed for the doorway and the stairs, and glared at him. Harry gave him an innocent look followed by a shrug and laughed as Louis bolted off, Harry chasing after him, their giggles echoing throughout the house.

*****

Harry grabbed the purple cat carrier from the boot of the car after their emergency stop at Pets at Home when they realised that was the one thing they’d forgotten to get yesterday. Louis had made Harry promise not to buy anything else as they’d gone in, and Harry had reluctantly agreed before choosing a top of the range carrier in purple, like Bella’s blanket.

“Um Haz, wait a sec,” Louis called, coming to a stop by the bonnet of their car. Harry put the carrier onto the floor and shoved his hands into the back pocket of his dark blue skinny jeans, waiting patiently for Louis, who by now had his top half in the car again, pulling something from the glove compartment before he locked the car and stood in front of Harry. “For you, babe. Love you.”

He handed over a little box, and Harry took it, pecking Louis’ lips in thanks. He prised the lid off and took out a little lavender collar, with a tiny heart shaped tag attached. He peered close, seeing ‘ _Bella Tomlinson-Styles’_ one side, their address and phone number on the other.

“Lou,” Harry breathed out, slightly emotional now. “This is… when did you do this? I love it, thank you so much, wow.” He rushed at Louis and wrapped his arms tightly around him, Louis returning the hug just as fiercely. He knew even such a small gesture would mean the world to his boyfriend, and he loved nothing more than making his Harry smile.

“When you were looking at the carriers, I snuck off and sorted it out, they do it while you wait.” Harry was still turning the little silver token over in his hands, admiring it.

“Tomlinson-Styles. I like that, a lot. Seriously Lou, you’re amazing. I love you, so much.” They kissed again for a moment until Louis reluctantly pulled back, aware they had an appointment to make. He picked up the carrier and took Harry’s free hand in his other and they walked, fingers linked between them as they arrived, checking in with a quiet young lady on the reception desk and taking a seat. Before they knew it, Maggie was wandering through with a big smile.

“Hi Louis, hi Harry, glad you’ve both come back!” she said, swiping her card to let them into the main area once more to go and collect Bella.

“Why wouldn’t we?” Harry said then, a little puzzled.

“You’d be surprised how many people say they’ll be back to collect a cat then never turn up,” she said, her voice a little wistful now. She shook her head slightly as if to shake the thoughts away and smiled back at the pair, glancing at their linked hands, the carrier in Louis’ other hand. “You look prepared though.”

“Well, we bought half of Pets at Home yesterday so I bloody hope so,” Louis grumbled, and Harry jokingly nudged Louis with his shoulder, sticking out his tongue at Louis in protest. They both giggled and came to a stop outside the room they were in yesterday with Bella. Maggie unlocked it and stepped inside, removing the chain from Bella’s cage as she did so. She waited for a moment, trying to tempt the animal forwards but she wouldn’t budge, much to Maggie’s annoyance.

“Can I try?” Harry asked, stepping over to the cage, eyes on the nervous looking animal. Maggie nodded and poured a few treats into Harry’s palm, heading over to stand with Louis, watching on. Harry whispered softly under his breath, stretching out a hand into the cage, rubbing gently between Bella’s ears. She padded forwards slowly, sniffing Harry’s hand with her little pink nose and stuck out a rough tongue, swiping up a few of the treats. After she’d eaten, she felt brave and craned her head out so Harry took advantage, scooping her into his arms, holding her close to his torso.

Louis watched with an expression of awe at how easily Harry seemed to connect with the shy animal. Harry slowly lowered himself to the floor, beckoning Louis over with his gaze and he walked over slowly, not wanting to scare Bella any more than she already was. She was curled up on Harry’s thighs now, his boyfriend still running a gentle hand down her back to her tail. Louis stretched out a tentative hand and touched her soft ears, surprised by how velvety they felt.

“She’s so soft,” he uttered quietly, smiling up at Harry, who was looking down at him with such a look of love, Louis couldn’t help but shiver. “She’s perfect, Haz. You love her already, don’t you?” Harry just nodded and kept stroking, Maggie staying quietly at the side, not wanting to interrupt their moment. “Want to take her home then, babe?”

He reached across for the carrier he’d set down against the wall, and opened the little grate. Maggie quietly came over and reached for Bella’s tatty old blanket from her cage and passed it to Louis, who arranged it nearly on the bottom of the plastic carrier. Harry carefully picked the cat up and put her down in front of it, letting her sniff, not wanting to force her in and make this any more traumatic than it had to be. Slowly, she crept it and soon curled up on the blanket, tail wrapped around herself. Louis closed the door and made sure it was secure before he got to his feet.

Harry hugged Louis and set his hands on his hips, kissing him softly for a second. “Thank you Lou, for this, for everything.” Louis just smiled and bent down to pick up the carrier, surprised by how weighty it was. He supported it with his other hand, careful not to jostle the animal inside. Harry bent right down and peered in, relieved to see she was okay with the movement. They followed Maggie out, and Louis put the carrier down as they stopped at the desk.

“I know we don’t have to pay for her, but we’d like to make a donation,” he said, pulling out his black leather wallet from his back pocket. He took out a pile of notes and smiled at Harry. The pair had agreed this earlier this morning before they’d left, and he handed them to a stunned Maggie. “You guys do amazing work here, the cats are clearly so well looked after. Thank you for helping us find our new cat.” Maggie’s eyes were shining with unshed tears now, moved by Louis’ honesty.

“The newest member of our family,” Harry corrected, and that was it for Maggie. She sniffed as she wiped away the tears with the back of her hand, a little embarrassed. Harry hurried towards her and hugged her, never liking it when people were upset around him. “Alright?” he said as he pulled away, his hands still on her shoulders. She nodded.

“Yeah, just, god, you guys are so lovely, Bella’s a lucky girl to be going home with you both,” she said in a shaky voice, trying to regain a bit of control. “Take care of her, and each other.” She waved as they walked over to the door, Harry holding it open for Louis and the carrier to walk through. They stopped at the car, and when Harry was seated in the passenger seat, Louis passed him the carrier and sat it on his lap. Harry hadn’t been keen on the idea of Bella on the floor in the back for her first car journey with them, and of course, Louis had relented.

Louis drove steadily all the way home, and Bella seemed content enough, staying quiet and curled up. Harry regularly peeked in, pleased to see she seemed happy, already excited to get her home with them both. He walked up the path with her hanging from one hand, and Louis unlocked the front door, letting them in, closing it behind him and joining Harry on the floor of their living room. Their anniversary cards were still stood up on the windowsill, next to a few photos of themselves and their families, and it sparked a thought in Louis.

Harry opened the carrier and waited for Bella to come out. She didn't seem to want to budge so Harry hopped up, returning with a little bag of Dreamies he’d bought at the pet shop. He shook a few out onto his hand and scattered a couple on the floor too, hoping to tempt Bella out. It seemed to do the trick, because they watched as she crept forward, grabbing the treats from the floor before sneaking a paw out onto the carpet.

“That’s it, girl, come on,” Harry encouraged, slowly extending his arm until his hand rested on the floor. He waited patiently as Bella slowly crawled out of the carrier, and Louis picked up, resting it on the sofa out of the way. She licked up the treats and started moving around the room, taking in her new surroundings. “You think she likes her new home, Lou?” Harry asked, watching as she rubbed against the edge of their sofa, sniffing around.

“I reckon so, you’ve made it all nice for her,” Louis said, leaning his head on Harry’s shoulder. “Love you Haz.”

“Love you too. Want me to make some lunch soon? I’m getting a bit hungry.” Louis pulled his phone and checked the time, nodding as he did so. “Alright. I fancy salad but I’ll do you a toastie, got some of that cheese you like when I went to Sainsburys the other day.”

“Knew I was with you for a reason,” Louis teased. “Well, that and your big cock.” Harry looked scandalised as Louis threw his head back and cackled loudly, Bella turning around to stare at the pair of them, a little unsure about the noise.

“Louis! You can’t say that in front of Bella, don’t talk about my cock when she’s around please.” Louis snorted and rolled his eyes.

“Harry. She’s a cat. She doesn’t understand. We could have sex here and now and she wouldn't bat an eyelid.”

“Well, we’re not doing that. Save it for tonight, bloody hell Lou, what are you like?” Harry mumbled, pulling himself to his feet and smiling down at Bella as he headed for the kitchen. Louis laid flat out on his stomach then and made kissy noises towards Bella, trying to call her over. Bella watched with wary green eyes, so much like Harry’s own that it spooked him a little before she started walking over, little paws pressing into the carpet as she neared him.

“Hey girl, welcome home,” Louis said very softly, stroking her face with the back of one finger. “Hope you like it here. Harry’s wanted you for a long time, he loves looking after people and things so you’ll be treated right. He’s a good lad.” Bella mewed a little then, and Louis called for Harry who dashed in, wondering if something was wrong. “Think she might be a little hungry love, shall we feed her?”

Louis picked her up gently and walked her through to the kitchen, watching as Harry peeled open a sachet of food, squeezing it out into one of the little bowls they’d bought, setting it down on a mat next to a little water bowl. Before he put Bella down, Louis called Harry over.

“Bring your phone,” he instructed. Harry nodded and came over, phone in hand. “Family photo time,” Louis said with a grin and Harry looked delighted. He brought up his phone to head height, and Louis adjusted Bella in his arms so her little face was between his and Harry’s. Both men smiled at the camera as Harry snapped a few pictures, before moving away and taking one of Louis and Bella on their own.

“My new wallpaper,” he said, tapping away before turning the phone around to show Louis. Louis lowered her to the floor and encouraged her along to her food, which to their relief she started nibbling at straight away. Harry wrapped an arm around Louis’ waist as they watched her together. “She’s so lovely Lou, this has made me so happy, it really has.”

“I know babe,” Louis said, laying a kiss on Harry’s cheek. “That was the idea. But I have to say, if she’s gonna get fed before me every day, we’re gonna fall out.” Harry laughed then, scrunching his eyes up as he did so, face lighting up with the smile that Louis loved so much.

“Alright Tomlinson, keep your hair on,” he teased, moving back to the worktop where he was slicing cheese for Louis’ toastie. “Have to get your sisters and mine round to meet Bella, yeah? Think they’ll all love her. But not for a while, I don’t wanna scare her. She needs to get settled first.” The sizzle of Louis’ toastie hitting the frying pan filled the room, and soon the scent of cooking made Louis’ tummy rumble.

“I agree, maybe next week?” he questioned, Harry nodding as he expertly flipped it over, ready to brown the other side. “Looks delicious already, I’m so hungry,” Louis moaned, Harry rolling his eyes at Louis’ usual impatience when it came to getting fed.

Just a few minutes later, Harry put a plate down in front of Louis, cheese toastie in the middle while he set a bowl of salad down in front of himself. Bella had finished eating now and was walking under the table, her tail curling up around Louis and Harry’s legs as they ate and chatted. She disappeared for a while as they cleared the table, and when Louis was washing up the plates, Harry called him softly. He dried his hands on the tea towel, heading for the sitting room, stopping next to Harry.

“Look at her Lou,” Harry said, fonding hard at the sight of Bella curled up in her little bed, blanket draped over one side by it, sound asleep. “She’s home, Louis, home with us.”

“Her forever home,” Louis agreed, nestling into the hug Harry pulled him into then, surrounded by his little family, his Harry - the man he knew was his forever home.

**Author's Note:**

> Rebloggable [Tumblr fic post is here](https://chloehl10.tumblr.com/post/175722600061/i-will-answer-all-your-wishes-by-lovelarry10)!


End file.
